Optical networks require a reliable transport mechanism to transport information between optical nodes (switches) forming a bi-directional ring network. A reliable transport mechanism typically includes diverse transport paths to deliver information signals from one optical node to another optical node. The optical nodes forming the ring network transmit information over the shortest path to an intended recipient. However, if the transmission path fails, then the node will re-transmit the information over the other diverse path to the intended recipient. In this sense, one path provides protection for the other path when a failure occurs.